


Different Worlds

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem idea just came to me when I was working on a fan art about (of course) Obi-Wan/Sabé. Written in both Obi-Wan & Sabé’s P.o.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

[Sabé P.o.V]

Where do I belong? Am I here? Is this where I’m supposed to be?

...Or should I be with you, my love, my only love.

[Obi-Wan’s P.o.V]

I’ve never questioned the Force,

never wandered about my destiny,

but love, true love has never touched me...

until I met you.

[Sabé’s P.o.V]

I don’t know if I should be here;

This is my place, my sanctuary but

somehow I also feel I belong in your arms, too.

[Obi-Wan’s P.o.V]

Would you fit in my world?

Would you understand the dangers?

That’s a silly question; you were the Queen’s decoy.

But could you stand the grief?

[Sabé’s P.o.V]

True Love, one forbidden glance...

I can still see your smile,

the twinkle in your blue eyes.

I miss you, my love.

[Obi-Wan’s P.o.V]

Our love is forbidden, but my heart cries for you.

We can never be but I always hope...

[Sabé’s P.o.V]

I always hope, someday,

you’ll come back and tell me...

[Obi-Wan’s P.o.V]

...We belong together,

and that you love me.

[Sabé’s P.o.V]

We’d never fit in each other’s worlds.

It’d be too complicated but I always hope...

[Obi-Wan’s P.o.V]

...We’d make it work.

Believing in us, we’d stay forever and hope...

[Sabé’s P.o.V]

...We’d always be together.


End file.
